1. A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to buttons, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to an ultra-thin, electrically conductive slice for button use.
2. B. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, a prior art button has components including a keycap and electrically conductive rubber. The electrically conductive rubber is used to connect to a printed circuit board so as to enable normal operation of the button via the cooperation of the electrically conductive rubber and the printed circuit board.
The electrically conductive rubber known in the prior art is formed by mechanical pressing, using a mixture of metal powder and rubber. Due to the random state of the metal powder and the possible uneven mixing, however, the electrically conductive property and the anti-high current and anti-high voltage characteristics are poor such that actuation sensitivity of the button is affected.